officialmarcusfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Marcus Wiki
Welcome to the ! This is the Official_Marcus Wiki page. Official_Marcus' channel was created by Marcus Wallace. Official_Marcus' first ever Youtube channel was KGA H3ro-Clash of Clans. He made many Clash of Clans videos and some videos about his daily life. His most viewed video is "DO NOT LAUGH". It has 98 views to this date with 6 likes and 5 dislikes. He is current channel is Official_Marcus and he makes music like "Night Sky" and "Halloween". Read Discretion One of the most famous videos of his is Read Discretion on his KGA H3ro - comedy and gaming channel. The video has 330 views with 5 likes and 14 dislikes. We can assume that "discretion" is supposed to mean description. The official description is "Hey what's up guys I will be doing clash of clans videos and some minecraft but I will do more videos like this". That is just a advertisement from his channel in the future. The only problem is that "Read Discretion" is his only video on that channel. We can't be sure on what the plot is for the Read Discretion video is, but the video starts as Marcus in a Kool-Aid shirt says that there is some "big, big monsters over there" followed by some incoherent mumbling. After that a Hooded Marcus says, "Oh boy, I just want to talk to you!" Then Kool-Aid Marcus says, "Huh?" After that, Hooded Marcus (while taking off his hood) asked, "Are you okay Sonny Boy? I didn't mean to scare you that much." The Kool-Aid Marcus then whimpers loudly. Then it cuts to Kool-Aid Marcus saying, "What the heck is going on over there?" Then, at the climax of the video, Hooded Marcus does the famous "Ee he ya, Ee ee he ya" dance. He ends the video by casually walking over to the camera and shutting it off. KGA H3ro - Clash of Clans His original channel was called KGA H3ro - Clash of Clans. His most popular video on that channel is "DO NOT LAUGH" with 100 views and 6 likes to 5 dislikes. His description of the video is "Hey what's up guys make sure to subscribe and see ya". In the video, he talks about his day. He was playing kickball outside, and he wanted to kick his friend Tobyn. He went over to trip him, but he slid. His friends said that he slid 8 feet, but Marcus was like, "nooooo". According to Marcus, he only slid about an arms' length. He said that he got some bruises. He said that his shoulder (while pointing to his elbow) hurt. Another video on the channel was "My intro song". It was an 11 second video consisting of him playing his intro song on another device, while covering up the camera with his thumb. Marcus Wallace Weekly Vlogs Marcus has made numerous vlogs, stemming from The Saddest Day Ever (My first VLOG) to This Kid Walks in the Snow. He has recently uploaded some Roblox videos, but they don't count as his "original content". In The Saddest Day Ever (My first VLOG), he talks about his breakup with his girlfriend, Emma. During the video, he puts his toes in front of the camera, tempting the viewers. In This kid walks in the snow!!!!!!, he is outside walking in the snow during a snowstorm. He is wearing short socks in the video. There is some moderate earrape in the video, so viewers should be advised. At the end of the video, he puts a message saying, "I'm sorry I forgot to vlog so that is the vlog". He follows that up with, "Subscribe and SMASH that like button." His next video was "We found 69 in Theisen's." Unfortunately, the title was clickbait and 6ix9ine was not actually in Theisen's. He went into the restaurant Monty's, and did a segment called, "Monty's Secrets". Him and his friend Noah, were saying secrets to each other. Category:Browse Category:KGA H3ro - Clash of Clans